Student Regulations
Student Ranking and SeeD Qualifications What is a SeeD?? Balamb Garden's mercenaries. Commanding GF, they have special fighting abilities. They work in small teams and operate all over the world. Dispatching SeeDs? SeeDs are deployed all over the world.Their services are requested by governments and even civilians. Their tasks range from providing military support to protecting civilians. Qualifications for SeeD? Students can apply after the age of 15. Passing the written test and completing an official mission are required to become a SeeD. SeeDs are paid according to rank. Students can enroll at Balamb from the ages 5-15. In order to graduate, students must pass SeeD exams, or will be forced to leave school at age 20. The goal of students is to better themselves through training, and become SeeD --- a mercenary force valued in the world because of their talents as undercover specialists. World renowned and respected, SeeD are the epitome of military prowess, and can even be guaranteed a spot in various armies across the globe. In order to become SeeD, students must first pass a written test, a field test, and then gain approval from the headmaster. Any student may apply to become SeeD between the ages of 15-20. After SeeD rank is obtained, classes are not required, but are useful in raising rank. SeeD ranks are numbered up to 20, and accounted on for pay and mission priority. There is no name for the ranks, though in each squad, a leader is appointed, usually of highest rank. Student Handbook Students are expected to observe these and memorize them. Note those are in-character regulations, and there will be no actual OOC offense for breaking them. ' A. [ CODE OF CONDUCT ] ' STUDENT RULES Garden Precepts ; WORK hard. STUDY hard. PLAY hard. The Headmaster presents official commendations to outstand students. Students who engage in violent acts, sexual promiscuity, or who fall behind in their curriculum, etc, may be expelled from Garden. The skills acquired in Garden must never be used for personal gain. Refrain from committing acts that may damage the Garden’s reputation. Take time to think things through before starting a relationship. All students should be in their dorm rooms before after hours unless at the training center. Refrain from using profane language. Please do not fight in hallways. Restrict sparring to outside, or in the Training Center. Weapons and Magic are only allowed to be used inside the Training center. Sexual harassment is prohibited. Pets are prohibited as well. No objects such as T-Boards are allowed to be used. Uniforms must be worn by students during classes, and examinations, along with SeeD Exams, and special events. Otherwise, students are free to wear whatever, as long as it is not specifically distracting or promiscuous. B. [ SeeD DUTIES ] SeeD must observe and follow all of the rules in the Code of Conduct, and act with grace and esteem. SeeD are responsible for the well-being and guidance of younger students and cadets. 'C. [ EMERGENCY PLANS ] ' If you are on the 2F during emergencies, use the emergency exit next to the classrooms. Elevator usage is prohibited, and if you are on the 1F, exit the building using the Front Gates. During emergencies, everyone must look out for Junior Classmen, SeeD having priority to oversee the safety of everyone. ' D. [ ADMISSION ] ' Children between the ages of five and fifteen may apply to become a cadet. To become a student, one must first pass an interview. Students are allowed to commute if they do not wish to live in the dorms. Cadets take classes in general education, athletics, combat, magic, and even Guardian Force usage. When cadets turn 15, they may attempt to become SeeD at an exam given every spring. Students from other Gardens transfer to take these exams. Students have until the age of 20 to pass the SeeD exam before they are required to leave Garden. ' E. [ PROMOTIONS] ' Students each have a specific file that has a copy of their application, various stats on them, including their specialization and other things. Beneath it, it displays SeeD Rank (if acquired), and a list of courses enrolled in, and progress, along with grades for recognition and advancement. In order to quality for SeeD, students must do well in classes until they take their final test, and field test. Additional classes taken as a SeeD to further perfect abilities are also noted. SeeD must frequently participate in events and missions and complete them successfully to quality for promotions, given out by the Headmaster and Garden Faculty. Instructors are responsible for keeping track of which students attend what class, and their individual performances.